The Star Chaser on The Pillar of Underworld
by Raikano
Summary: Sol x Ky Fanfiction, The another version of AWE of SHE is Writhe in pain. Character: Guilty Gear Accent Core Sol was standing on the roof of Millia’s house , he was looking at 2 shadows that flying together and he said "I will accept their revenge!"


CHASE OVER THE STARS IN THE PILLARS OF UNDERWORLD

Another Version of:

(Awe of She is Writhe in Pain) Dizzy

(The Great Empress with Tears are Forever)Millia

Character:

1. Order Sol (As ME in the story)

2. Ky Kiske

3.Order Millia

4.Order Dizzy

5.Slayer

6.I-No

7.Justice

8.May

9.Axl

PROLOG:

Sol was standing on the roof of Millia's house , he was looking at 2 shadows that flying together and he said "They are come back …"Ky was in front of the Door of the 4th floor. He stare at Sol and his face looks like he was worried. Sol crouch down and he said, "I will accept their revenge…"

**CHAPTER 01: FLAME OF THE MAD DRAGON**

I was on the bar, I bought a bottle of beer but suddenly, they gave me a bottle of vodka and a bottle of a new beer that they wanted to promote it.

"Give me a break, you give me this sucks beer?"

"This is very nice!U will feel wild…"

"Shut your mouth…"

"Try it.."

"Don't push me…"

"Ok, If you try it..I gave you 1 box of vodka and this beer…"

"Hmmph…"

I drink the beer and they gave me a box of beer, later on…I feel my body really energetic. I want to kill someone there. I try to walk out from the bar and scream, Then I saw a black shadow moving around and there are more..and more…I keep silent and one of a shadow attacks me. I evade it and shot my Gun Flame on it. It burned and I stare at it…it's not a human.

"FUCK OFF…."

The other shadow started to attack me, I burn it and the other shadow try to run away, but then I run after them and burn them one by one.

"Don't Play hide and seek with me…"

I saw Some shadow was moving to hide in a barrel, I saw it and I burn the barrel. The shadow jump and I catch it. He screams,

"I'm Sorry! We just testing you..but you kill us!!SORRY!!DON'T KILL MEE!!"

"Baby…."

And I throw him back to the barrel and he was burned with the Barrel. I don't think to do it but its fine…He is nothing than a trash…This world is not enough for him…

**CHAPTER 03: GIVE MY WALLET BACK!**

I return to Holy order office and Ky was waiting someone there.

"What are you doing this night?"

Ky looks mad, he was waiting me over night.

"Huh? Why you waiting me? I thought you already slept…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'm NOT WAITING YOU AT ALL!!"

"So?"

"YOU TAKE MY WALLET!!"

"Ohh…I'm just borrowing it…"

"THAT'S MY MONEY!!"

"So?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IT??"

"I bought 2 bottles of beer…"

"DARN YOU?!HOW DARE YOU BOUGHT THAT??GIVE MY MONEY BACK!"

"Later…"

"AARGGH!!YOU ALWAYS SAYING IT??"

"So?"

"DAMN I WAS TALKING WITH YOU!"

"It's your fault…"

And I jump to the roof and I heard something from the ground…

"I HATE YOU SOL BADGUY!!"

"Forget it, I don't mind…"

**CHAPTER 03: MEET AGAIN**

I was going to Millia's roof, It's very comfortable to be there. I don't know why but I always feel comfort around her. I saw Millia was on her office alone, I took the beer that make me going wild. I knock the window of her office.

"Who is that?"

"It's me"

"Sol?"

"SHIT if you ask my name!"

"Ok, what are you doing?"

"here…"

I gave her the beer, I also bring some box. I want her to investigate the beer, it's very dangerous.

"Why you bring me this one?"

"I want you to find the reason, do a research for me!"

Millia's face turn red, she looks like she already drunk.

"DAMN…YOU…FUCK YOUR...SHIT…HIX…"

"That beer also makes you saying the most bad word u can say…"

"THAT'S, TOTALLY….BITCH! HIX…BULL SHIT!"

"Nah...ok now I left you there, drink all of this beer and I come back tomorrow to get the result"

"FINALLY, I'LL FUCK YOUR WIFE AND WAIT YOU TO TAKE HER SHIT ON YOUR SON BED! HIX…"

"Blargh…U mean U will wait for me"

"DON'T SLEEP...HIX…ON MY ASS...HIX..."

"Yes…I know, don't be late"

"TAKE OFF...HIX…YOUR…DICK…."

She waving at me and she lost her balance…She fall into the table and keep drinking it. Maybe she means Goodbye and thanks…

"OK…bye..."

I left her, I wonder if she will done the job soon. I go to the roof and keep watching on her. She was really mad, she broke the windows and go down to the internet room. And broke the windows again and fly away. I can't follow her ,so I try to keep waiting for her return. Suddenly a black shadow come out behind the wall and it chase me. I evade it and I saw the shadow was a robot. I try to erase the dirt and I saw a red hair fly trough me and when I look it closely…

"SOL BADGUY…"

"Justice…"

"How dare you killing me in last war….Now I was reborn and I will kill you now!"

"Hmmphh…"

And Justice attack me, she was so angry and she might killing me. Her power is twice stronger. I try to evade her attack but she is so fast. So I protect myself with my Sword and fire a great flame. I try to escape that battle and find out what happens around.

**CHAPTER 04: THE GRAND ESCAPE**

I thought she was not following me, I stop behind the train that designed as a sculpture. I breathe for a while but suddenly someone attacking me with a chain. I think I know who is that someone.

"Hmmph…"

"Yo! Long time no see old friend!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me??"

"……"

"it's my place! I always here when I feel that I want to be lonely!"

I could feel someone was following me,

"Darn…"

"What?"

I run away and jumps to the roof…I can see Justice was there, she hold an electric ball.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

And she throw the electric ball on me , I hit it with my blade and the ball was hitting her back. It hit on her head. Her mask was destroyed, I can see her face. Really similar with Dizzy's face. Her eye was red and she is so beautiful. She don't notice that her mask was broken, she is too concentrate with me. I jumps up and throw my garment at her face, she stop her flight and now she notice that her mask was broken. She look at me and she shout at me…

"THIS IS NOT THE END!"

And disappear, she make me remember that I found a book tell about Frasco and those living corpse formula, it was left on the bar. I go back to the bar and I hope that there is no one read it. When I search it at bar, I didn't found it. I ask the bartender, he said that he have it but I must buy some vodka and he will return it. So I come back to office and stole Ky's wallet again and buy some vodka. I'm not really like vodka so I want to give it to Millia who loves all alcoholic things.

**CHAPTER 05: FIERY PATH**

I go to Millia's office , she was sit on her office again so I knock the window of her office. When she open it, I gave the vodka to her.

"No-no..Not now, my wife there."

"It's vodka!"

"Fine..I take it…"

I stare at the book and remember that there is a living corpse who guard the gate where the book was placed. And I have a great idea…

"It's not only that.I want something from you again…"

"As what I thought before…"

"There is a corpse who live in Frasco, if you being a friend with her you got an ally and I will enter the frasco to put this book back!"

"Hmm..What is that book?"

"It's a book about Frasco history, It's a formula to make a living corpse. I stole it from someone a week ago. I wanted to return it before human using it."

"Fine…"

She drink the vodka and suddenly her face turn red again, she really love vodka but she afraid of her wife and I understand it.

"Sol, How is going?"

"Don't call me like you're my friend…"

"Ok.."

"Hmmph…I'm not well at all.."

"Ok fools, now tell me what you see around here…"

"Don't call me like you're smarter than me…"

"Fine…"

"I heard Human have a project to become the strongest armies, they wanted to test their project on Holy Order"

"Just like what I thought…"

"Maybe we must get prepared before they cut your head…"

"I don't need your warning…"

I saw Dizzy was peek at us, she run back and get on the bed soon.

"Hmmph…Too bad…. Look like your dear honey already done"

"Ok…Go away."

"Pay me for the vodka…"

"Alright…"

She gave me the book about a hidden skill that used by a prince to kill a dragon, it also contain about another hidden skill that can make a huge fire path. It's a cool move.

**CHAPTER 06: THE GATE OF TRUTH**

I walked to Frasco with Millia, she work on her job that I gave and she doing great. I stalk in to the house and when I was inside, I found a table that specially used for the book I bring. I return it and I try to move out. Suddenly, the gate are closed and I can't move out. The door turn into a face and talk to me…

"Tell me a truth about you, once you lie, you must play a game with me…"

"I hate this…"

"Well, if you don't like to be there, tell me about someone you like…"

"Millia…"

"Well…if that so…You gon'na marry her?"

"She already have a wife…"

"Now, you are in heartbroken?"

"Nah…No at all…"

"Ok…Now who is someone you like?"

"None…"

"You sure? You want to play game with me?"

"No.."

"Answer in truth…"

"Fine…"

"Someone you like?"

"Dizzy…"

"No….It's not her…."

"Justice…"

"You like the face but it's not that deep…tell me the truth!"

"I LOVE KY KISKE!!"

"Yes…that's so great! You just say your password."

The door open wide for me, I moved out and walk away. I saw Millia was already saying goodbye to that corpse, I feel great that she done her job well. She walk and fly away, I take a peek at that corpse, she 

walk to her house and suddenly she scream out, she feel really happy that she found the book. The door say that an Order just return it.

"Darn, that door really annoy me now…"

And I get back to office.

**CHAPTER 07: CRAZY BATHROOM**

A weks later,when I was taking a bath, I saw someone was walking to my bathroom. I let it come in and suddenly some soap was flying to my head.

"DAMN YOU!"

I look at my back and I saw Ky Kiske was naked and he only close his dick with towel. He bring some paper that looks similar for me.

"YOU BUY VODKA WITH MY MONEY AGAIN??"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I ALREADY RETURN IT!"

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T RETURN THE MONEY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AND HERE IS THE NOTE ON YOUR POCKET UNDER MY WALLET!"

"What is that?"

"IT SAID, THANKS FOR THE VODKA..By : ALEX THE BARTENDER"

"ARGH…forget it…."

He rush to me, he jump to me and he try to punch my head. I hold his hand and suddenly I realized that both of us was naked. Everything become very weird, his face turn red and his power calmed down. Looks like he already charmed with something. I look around but I didn't see anything, when my eyes back to Ky face, unplanned thing happen. I kissed him and he kiss on me. I open wide my eyes and try to not imagine it but it's not an imagination….MY FIRST KISS!!

"WHAT A HELL ARE YOU?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS KISS ME!!"

"NO!!IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"LISTEN….IF YOU KEEP TAUNT ME..I'll BROKE YOUR TEETH!!"

"My TEETH MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU!!"

"SHUT UP!"

And I catch his head and head bang on his head. He scream and I just kept head bang , suddenly he turn his head and I kissed him again.

"AARGHH!! SHIT YOU!"

"YOU SHITTER THAN ME!!"

And he try to push me, but his power is not enough so he puch my leg and I'm falling to front and ACCIDENTALLY, his Dick gone to my mouth, and my dick gone to his mouth.

"YOU-P ARE-p A-P PEPVEPT!!"

"….."

I shocked, I ate someone cum..A boy's cum. His cum, and when he talk to me, I felt my dick was sucked. So I try to suck his dick too. I talk to him…

"THAT WAS-P YOU-P..PEPVEPT!"

"OHP YEAHP?!"

"PEPVEPT!"

I feel he lick my Dick , I just keep talking so he don't know that I love that situation. Suddenly the room become silent, We enjoy that things so much. He grab it and licking it well, I stand up and he follow me.

"Why you follow me..?"

"It was nothing!"

Then I hug him and kissing him. He try to push me but it fail. I take some blanket and I moved to Millia's bedroom. She was not here, and Dizzy was not here. So I use their bed and rape Ky there, he was not fight againts me, looks like he already surrender. I kiss, touch and Lick him. I also made out with him and try to move my dick under his dick.Finally, he felt comfort. Suddenly, Dizzy come from the bath room. I use the blanket again and hide under their bed, Dizzy jump to bed and not so long I saw Millia was come. I heard what they say that time…

"Millia?Millia? Are you there?"

"Yes Dizzy, you need something?

"I'm afraid…How is the human power?"

"I don't know Dizzy…"

"We gon'na lose?"

"No, we don't…as long you put your faith on yourself…"

"Ok Millia…"

"Dizzy, I want to ask you a favor. Can I?"

"EHm..Me too Millia, I want to ask you a favor too.."

"Ok…Let's make this as a promise"

Dizzy was laugh a little to show that she was really satisfied. Millia's hair was fallen to the floor and Dizzy gone to bed again. I saw Millia's shirt was taken off, Dizzy's clothes taken off. Ky woke up and he looks like he was shock that he was under the bed not on the bed anymore. Ky tried to talk but I close his mouth. I told him that we are hiding now. Then I can feel the bed are moving, They looks like already did it. I saw a sticky water was fall beside the bed. I touch it and I smelt it. I smelt Millia's body there, It's Millia's cum. Then I show it to Ky, Ky was laugh smoothly and I said,

"here , ate it…"

"Hahaha…You fools.."

"I'm not a fools…"

**CHAPTER 08: DON'T PISS ME OFF**

After Millia and Dizzy fell a sleep, we go back to our office. I saw Slayer was waiting us there, Ky approach him and Ky talking to him. Slayer nood his head and he walked to me. He said he want to Join our war, he have his army there and he lost two main armies. Looks like he really miss them. He said his armies name are Zato and Venom, they were caughted by a giant robots. The Giant Robots was waiting us on the Underworld Pilar. Slayer show us the way, me and Ky was teleported to the Underworld Pillar with his blanket things.After we arrived to the underworld pillar, I saw Justice was waiting us there. Maybe the Giant robot is her.

"LONG TIME NO SEE, SOL BADGUY…."

"Hmmphh…Bring back Slayer's armies."

"Ohh..You mean that two guys?? They were taken by human being. They will destroy this world for me! For the Glory of me!"

"What a hell are you!"

"What is that? Holy Order?"

"Shut your mouth…Let's fight…"

Then Justice attack me quickly and she throw me away, Ky was punched and he throwed and slamed into the wall.

"You weak…"

"WHAT??"

And Justice attack me again, she throw a huge electric ball on me. I use my blade to return it and again, Justice threw it back. She bring the bigger ball. If you see this, it looks like a badminton championship with exploding blue ball. Final shot, she make a destroy move on me but then I close my eyes and turn into an evil form and counter attack her. It's about time, The faster will won the battle. Suddenly a blue light come and stop our move,

"STUPID!"

I look at the voice and it's Ky Kiske, he stop us.

"DON'T PISS ME OFF LIKE THAT!!"

"Is that all??"

"How's stupid…He stop me only for that?"

"Both of you will be destroyed!"

"Who cares…"

"Oh…You mean u want me to finish you first?"

Justice immidietly fly to Ky and she throw Ky to the wall. She use a gamma ray and shot him, then she fly to chase him. I saw it and when I wanted to move, my leg was freezing. I remember she was blowing my leg 5 minutes ago. What a powerfull gear. I already destroy her many years ago but now she come back with that power, I wonder what make her come back. I burn my leg and after I freed from the ice trap, I run after Justice.

**CHAPTER 09: THE VENGEANCE**

When I arrived there, I saw Ky was burried under the rocks. I destroy those rock and save Ky.

"Ky? Are you ok?"

"Sol?Is that you??"

"great…"

"Watch out..she was hiding somewhere."

And Ky fainted again. I look at around and I saw a red eye was watching on me, I throw a fire ball and it throw a fireball too.

"JUSTICE! COME OUT!"

"Hahahahaha…."

She fall from the dark and attack me.I use my blade and close My eyes. I feel hurt on my chest. When I open my eyes, Justice was crying in front of me. I saw my blade was stab into her body. She crying and say,

"MY VENGEANCE WILL REVENGED BY MY CHILDREN SOL!!"

Then the mask broken, I can saw her face.After that she was muttering.

"Its…done…I won't battle to anyone else…any…more….."

And she gone, her power explode and her soul gone. I stare at Ky and he still sleeping. I bring him to home and cure him. I kiss him and say,

"Get a rest…"

**CHAPTER 10 : HEAVEN OR HELL**

After Ky already fit, We go to the promised Island. I saw all infantry was ready for it. I stand on the front base.

"SO…IS THAT YOU THE GUILTY GEAR?"

"Hmph, It's better than a red bitch like you!" Me

"AND YOU ARE THE UNDEAD?"

"How poor you're , you're too jealous that you can't be immortal like me…"Slayer

"OH…LOOK AT THE SMILEY HOLY KNIGHT!"

"I won't kill you at all miss, so please don't insulting me…"Ky

"WHAT? I ALREADY KILL YOU WHY YOU?"

"Unforgiveable! You kill me for this destruction?"Dizzy

"DON'T WORRY, WE JUST WANT TO BECOME A STRONGEST SOLDIER ON EARTH"

"You're too naïve…you will pay for my Blood!" Dizzy

"HUH, SAY WHATEVER.AND WHERE IS YOUR LESBIANS?"

"Shut your mouth, I'm right here .."Millia

"HAHAHHA…AN OLD MAID WHO LOVE JUMP TO GET A GUY NOW FELL IN LOVE WITH FEMALE!"

"It's better than become a bitch like you who charm and tease anyone else!"Millia

I hate if she taunt Me. I will never ever forgive her for what she said to me, I heard a little girl was screaming, suddenly a light come and take her away even Johnny. I also saw zato and Venom was there, their neck was chained. Then I kick some rock and it make one of the human soldier out of control. The human soldier already controled by their emotions. Just like in Harmageddon, the Human attack each other and the war started with a blood sea. I burn those Human but it not killing them at all.

**CHAPTER 11: RAGE**

I kept bashing their head and when I want to attack the jumping guys, the floor very slippery. I fall and I shot some fire ball, I'm save but then the guy who carry a huge sword was shoted by my fire. He angry and he attack everything around him and I use The fiery path move to kill him. He was burned, his sword almost kill I-no but then I-no use megalomania. I run after her and try to reach her and bash her head, but I was fail. I-no cast her megalomania, I use my blade to protect my self and use my fire to counter attack. She take the huge sword to defend, she throw the sword at me and I throw it back to her but it miss and the sword was flying. I don't stop it and I just keep attack her. She jump and she kick the sword to front. I don't understand why she did it.

"Looks like we don't need any blade, put your blade off.."

"Hmmph…"

I don't believe her, she laugh.

"hahahaha…Looks like it's over Sol. Look at your lovely friend…"

I saw my back and I saw Millia was stabbed by the huge sword that kicked by I-no. And I also saw Dizzy was crying in front of it. I stare I-no back and I wanted to punch her.

"It's too late to kill me, one of your friend will gone to rage and kill all of you! HAHAHAHAHA…"

I look back and I run and announce to other to retreat, it's better to sacrifice two and save 2 million people. It's hard to leave them but I will come back to this Island and save them, now it's time to save 2 millions!

**CHAPTER 12: BLOOD OCEAN**

When I run to Helicopter, I was passing through Dizzy. Her hair make a shadow that close her eyes, then suddenly a light spread out from her body and she screaming. I arrived to the helicopter. I check out those guy and girl. One of our helicopters was destroyed but it's not the helicopter I rode.

"HO5-10E was destroyed!"

"WHAT?! How Could be like that??"

"The Holy order Dizzy Shot a Gamma Ray on it"

"What a Rage…."

"DIIIZZZYYY!! I MUST SAVE HER!!"

May shout out, Johnny hold her.

"No May, Listen to me…She is not gonna hear you again…"

"BUT SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!!"

"May…I won't let you go!"

"Johnny…"

And Johnny hug her. I saw they become a good friend now. Then I saw A.B.A throw some bottle.

"For Millia Rage, here is Zato and Venom Soul. Hope you happy with it…"

Then Johnny throw some rose.

"For Millia Rage that having a beauty of the best rose in this world."

Ky Kiske also throw some gift the warped with pink ribbon.

"Millia, I love you so much. I hope you hear me but forget it. This gift for you, an electric power that sealed in a ball. I hope you still alive and stronger with it…"

"Hmmph…"

I'm really jealous with it. So I throw some Fire Ball on the earth and then The gift that warped with pink ribbon explode and the electric ball come down and I saw a blue light shining and then I also saw a blood come out like a fountain from side to side and everything was covered with a blood. I don't know that Dizzy can be that rude. She screams once again and then I saw a huge blood explosion. Maybe she was dead with her love...

"That was the end…."

"Blood Ocean…."

"DIZZY!!"

"Uh…This is not something to see…"

"Poor Dizzy…."

"Let's go back to Russia…"

Then we left them to Russia. A day after the war, I was standing on Millia's Roof top. I saw two shadow that flying along the sky. Their power was really huge.

"They are come back…"

I thought it was Millia and Dizzy souls that come back for a revenge, I saw Ky also feel the same power. He was waiting for them. I hope I can defeat them two. When they are together, they are unbeatable.

"I will accept their revenge…"

And their Aura become stronger and stronger…

--FIN--

STORY BY: RAIKANO

CHARACTERS: GUILTY GEAR ACCENT CORE

CHAPTER 1-12


End file.
